1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of insect growth regulators and methods of application for the control of insects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insect growth regulators (including juvenile hormones) are well known for their use and efficacy in controlling or eliminating insect infestation in humans, in animals, and in both residential and industrial environments. Many types of insects are controllable by insect growth regulators, including fleas, flour beetles, cigarette beetles, and cockroaches. The regulators vary widely in chemical composition, and two of the more prominent classes are are 2,4-dienoic acids and phenoxyphenoxy compounds, particularly phenoxyphenoxyalkoxyheterocyclics, as well as benzoylureas and triazine derivatives. Examples of 2,4-dienoic acids and related compounds are methoprene, hydroprene, neotenin, and epiphenonane. Examples of phenoxyphenoxy compounds are fenoxycarb and pyriproxyfen. Examples of benzoylureas are lufenuron, diflubenzuron, terflubenzuron, triflumaron, hexaflumaron, and flucycloxuron. An example of a triazine derivative is 2-cyclopropylamino-4,6-bis(dimethylamino)-s-triazine.
Insect growth regulators are typically applied in liquid form, either as emulsifiable concentrates that are diluted and then sprayed, or as aerosols. The propellants and solvents that are needed to facilitate these methods of application, however, are increasingly subject to regulatory control, and in many cases this has resulted in a reduction in the performance and the aesthetics of the use of these materials.